


Prickled Pride

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes, Ares just makes his own problems ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "getting stuck in brambles"

Seliph's campaign of revolution has pressed Grannvale sorely -- no mean feat, for what began as a ragtag band of youngsters led by a scant handful of survivors of that coup, more than a decade and a half past. 

But even the most disciplined force needs at least a few hours to breathe. Some decide to idle away their free time. Some indulge in the pastimes they've managed to cultivate while on the march. And others ...

Well, some of them perhaps calculated a little badly.

-*-

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this ..."

Ares eyed the ruddy stains spreading across his tunic with so much disdain, Seliph -- some ten paces away, plucking prizes from his own patch and therefore mercifully out of reach of the irate Black Knight -- was hard-pressed to keep his urge to laugh under control. Unfortunately for Ares, Leif had no such qualms --

" _Maybe_ if you didn't insist on wearing that ridiculous longcoat out _foraging for blackberries_ you wouldn't get yourself caught? Maybe? A possibility? The tiniest of one?"

"Oh, Leif, leave him alone. Ares's here because I invited him, and he's _trying_ , after all."

Eeling around the snarl of thicket, Nanna set down her basket and -- very carefully, minding the thorns -- began to untangle the vines from the heavy wool of the offending coat. All the while, Ares stood with his face covered with one hand, more mortified than he'd been in years ...

Oh, this was going to be 'legendary', all right. He could _tell_.


End file.
